Smile
by Cris.C02
Summary: "Cat's Eye" es el bar más concurrido de la ciudad. Pero eso no es de sorprender ya que su principal estrella es un pianista muy misterioso y talentoso. Habrá alguien que cautivara a este solitario chico y este buscara la forma de conocer más sobre aquella persona que solo llega al bar los viernes en la noche.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! ヾ(＾∇＾)

Aquí Cris con un nuevo fic raro (`･ω･´)ゞ . Bueno, lo estuve escribiendo de la nada, luego vi la fecha de hoy y pensé:

" Oh! Es tu cumple Cris, que tal si lo públicas para darte una regalo a ti misma, este sería tu fic de cumpleaños (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) "

Vaya! tienes razón cerebro, es buena idea ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

"Muy bien ahora que te ayude ejercítame más en matemáticas ヽ(｀◇´)/ "

No te pases de listo cerebro, ni ejercito mi cuerpo y quieres que lo haga contigo (￣^￣)

Y por eso estoy ahora aquí presentándolo

n.n

Bien, bien pues esta idea me llego mientras escuchaba la canción "Smile" de Kyuhyun (se me armo una película mientras la escuchaba :3 ) y pues el fic será muy corto así que las cosas se desenvolverán rápido ...o eso creo...bueno esa es la idea!

PD: Kyuhyun es uno de mis cantantes favoritos, su voz me encanta （*´▽｀*）

Como ya han de saber pero no está de más recordarlo, los personajes pertenecen a la Clamp y la historia pues a mi ;)

**Disfruten ;D**

El sonido del piano inundaba el lugar. La música era tan relajante que a todos hacia callar para lograr apreciarla con nitidez. Todos conocían las melodías, nadie a quien las tocaba. Las chicas morían por el pianista misterioso pero él les respondía con indiferencia, cosa que parecía gustarles mas a ellas. Se rumoreaban cosas de él pero nadie salía a afirmarlas o negarlas. ¿Quién era ese chico que una noche llego a la ciudad y con sus canciones focino al conglomerado? Solo los del bar lo sabían y aun así nadie de ahí decía nada. ¿Por qué tanto anonimato? Ese era otro misterio.

Era un viernes frio, uno como todos en la fría ciudad de Tomoeda. El salón lleno, las luces tenues, camareros que cruzaban de un lado al otro con bebidas. Para ser un lugar tan concurrido era bastante tranquilo. Mormullos y conversaciones se escuchaban por doquier pero aun así la calma no era interrumpida. El presentador paso al escenario y todos de inmediato fijaron sus ojos en el lugar. El pianista aparecería pronto dijo el presentador y la lluvia de aplausos se hizo presente, seguido de eso las grandes cortinas se abrieron dejando a la vista un gran piano negro al cual luego de unos minutos se acerco un chico.

Cabello desarreglado de color castaño, ojos que de cerca podías notar que eran de color café. Vestía una camiseta blanca manga larga con una saco que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas de color negro al igual que su pantalón.

Sus manos se posaron en las teclas y cada movimiento que daba sobre el producía un sonido agradable al oído.

Cuando termino la primera pieza los aplausos no se hicieron esperar acompañados con palabras de admiración y aliento. Pero él no respondía, ni una sonrisa, ni un saludo, ni unas palabras, solo una pequeña reverencia y continuaba con lo suyo.

Pero hoy las cosas cambiarían y no volverían a ser igual. Cuando el termino la pieza que había comenzado hizo su reverencia como es de costumbre pero al mirar al publico algo llamo su atención, era alguien que justo en ese momento iba entrando al lugar. Una chica de tez blanca y cabello castaño claro más arriba de su hombros, llevaba un abrigo color rojo que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas con una bufanda rosa y botas negras. Ella entro y se sentó en un lugar apartado. Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron en el escenario y la luz de un reflector que paso justo por donde ella se encontraba le hizo saber a él de color eran " verdes" susurro él y los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos, como si con eso la hubiera llamado. Pero él para no levantar sospecha comenzó con otra pieza sin volver a mirarla. Él noto que muchos ojos lo miraron curiosos cuando se quedo anonadado mirándola pero eso ya no volvería a pasar, se dijo mentalmente.

Aun así al pasar el tiempo una necesidad inmensa de ver a donde se encontraba ella lo envergaba y no pudo evitar mirar varias veces de reojo hacia su dirección pero ella según parecía no notaba sus acciones, era como si ella estuviera ahí oyéndolo tocar pero al mismo tiempo su cabeza estuviera en otro lado.

La noche concluyo y las cortinas se cerraron con él tras ellas. Se escucho a la multitud aplaudir de pie y gritos por parte de " algunas". Así concluía su jornada, ahora era tiempo de volver a casa. Dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Ey! Ey! A donde crees que vas? No te das cuenta que hay una gran multitud afuera y si sales ahora se te abalanzaran encima— decía su jefe a sus espaldas, él solo respondió con un suspiro de resignación. Lo único que él quería en estos momentos era llegar a su casa a descansar.

—Ya que— respondió con desdén

—jeje Shaoran hoy a sido un éxito como todos los días, siento como si me hubiera sacado la lotería contigo—Su jefe era un hombre sonriente, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Cuando él llegó a esta ciudad desconocida su jefe fue el único que le brindo ayuda y le dio un lugar donde vivir.

—Hoy te vi algo interesado en el publico o...será que "alguien" te intereso— comenzó a codearlo su jefe

—No exageres! solo fue algo que vi. Ahora si me disculpas ya me tengo que ir—el chico intento abrirse paso hasta la puerta pero fue parado de golpe

—Lo siento Shao pero hoy tengo que presentarles a todos a un nuevo miembro de la familia del bar así que todos deben estar presentes

—Lo conoceré mañana ahora apártate de la puerta ¿quieres? — dijo molesto tratando de sacarlo del paso

—Mejor te ahorro las presentaciones para que te puedas ir a descansar—se escucho una voz tras ellos

—Ah! Eres tú! — dijo su jefe alegre mientras el solo miro a quien estaba parado junto a ellos de los pies a la cabeza. Era un chico de cabello negro y lentes.

—Un gusto, desde ahora estaré en la banda tocando el violín, mi nombre es Eriol Hi... — no pudo terminar su presentación porque fue interrumpido

—Sí, ok, con tu nombre basta, ¿ya me puedo ir? —dijo Shaoran tratando de quitar a su jefe de la puerta

—Shaoran! — iba a regañarlo su jefe pero fue parado

—Está bien Fye el me agrada— dijo el chico de las gafas con una sonrisa —Además Shaoran tiene que ir a descansar, Nos vemos mañana— concluyo mientras se alejaba por los pasillos.

—Ahhh Shaoran así nunca vas a tener amigos

—Si como digas ya me voy— el joven pianista desapareció por las frías calles de la ciudad.

Los días pasaron y la rutina de presentaciones se repetía. Él por su parte, últimamente había estado muy curioso mirando con más atención hacia el público, cosa que había sorprendido a muchos haciendo que los rumores se hagan aparecer y todos ellos concordaban en "¿Que había hecho que el pianista se interesara más en su público?" otra pregunta sin respuesta.

El viernes llego y a la mitad de la presentación ella apareció haciéndolo desconcentrarse un poco cosa que hizo que murmullos se hicieran presentes pero eso fue algo que él pudo controlar con un movimiento rápido de sus manos en el piano dejando que las notas suban su intensidad y el sonido se vuelva mucho más placentero. Dejo encantados al público y a esa persona también, quien ahora lo miraba con gran entusiasmo.

Volvieron los días a seguir su curso, sin que él lo notara casi 3 meses ya habían pasado desde que su visitante misteriosa acudía a sus presentaciones. La chica llegaba todos los viernes a la mitad de su presentación siempre con una bufanda rosa en su cuello, ella miraba la presentación y cuando concluía era una de las primeras en salir, la mayoría del tiempo ella escuchaba su música pero sus pensamientos siempre parecían estar en otra parte. ¿Dónde? Se estaba comenzando a preguntar él.

Esta era otra de esas noches de viernes. Ya había concluido su presentación y se encontraba listo para salir de regreso a casa pero tuvo una sorpresa enorme al ver a la chica misteriosa parada esperando en la puerta trasera. Sus mejillas rosadas por el frio, moviendo sus manos tratando de calentarlas con su aliento pero ella al verlo se sorprendió tanto que pego un brinco para luego quedarse como estatua mientras el cruzaba. Se detuvo frente a ella mirándola de arriba a abajo, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, un leve rubor se hizo presente en él así que alzo un poco mas su bufanda verde obscuro hasta su nariz.

—¿Que se supone que haces aquí? —pregunto él, ella se tenso un poco

—Yo? Pues... Es que...emmm, solo pasaba por aquí y emmm — ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras se le ocurría algo que decir

—¿Sabes que está prohibido estar aquí a esta hora? Así que si no trabajas aquí y si no esperas a alguien de aquí es mejor que te retires—No era que él quisiera que ella se valla pero hacia mucho frio y parecía que ella había estado ya hace algún tiempo ahí parada.

—Bueno! Si espero a alguien! Pero todavía no sale— respondió ella algo nerviosa. A él se le cruzo por la mente que debía ser amiga de alguna de las chicas del bar así que no tuvo más que dejarla ahí pero no sin antes estar seguro de que estaría bien

—Entiendo, pero toma— él se saco su bufanda y se la estiro a ella pero la chica se hizo para atrás negando con la cabeza

—N..n..no es necesario enserio! — ella movía sus manos negando su ofrecimiento pero él se la enrollo en el cuello contra su voluntad, a ella no le toco más que quedarse quieta.

—Listo— dijo viendo su trabajo terminado

—¿Tu…eres el pianista cierto? —pregunto la muchacha con cautela

—¿Y que si lo soy? — respondió con simpleza. Por alguna razón no le importaba que esta chica supiera de el

—Pues…se supone que no hablas con nadie y ahora me prestas tu bufanda

—Eso no quiere decir que me guste dejar a chicas morirse en el frio— ella se sonrojo de los pies a la cabeza

—Lo..lo siento no debí decir eso — hizo una reverencia disculpándose— pero es que se me hizo raro

—No te preocupes es normal— sonrió para sí al ver como se disculpaba la muchacha, era muy exagerada —Bien, ahora si me puedo retirar en paz— concluyo dirigiéndose a su camino de regreso a casa

—Espera! — al escuchar su voz el paro en seco girando rápidamente hacia ella — G..g..gracias! — dijo ella y se cubrió un poco mas con la bufanda de él tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

— No hay problema, Adiós—respondió él con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba pero cuando estaba por doblar la esquina escucho la puerta trasera abrirse

—¿Esperaste mucho? — preguntaba quien había salido

—Nop, no mucho—respondía ella con una sonrisa

—Y? Hoy que me has traído?

— Sip! Aquí esta! Ten—ella le extendió una bolsa que parecía ser un regalo

— Muchas Gracias, eres muy considerada en venir— le regalo una sonrisa

—Por mí no es problema me hace muy feliz hacerlo— dijo un poco avergonzada— además quería decirte que estuviste genial! No podía dejar de apreciar como tocabas eres realmente impresionante! —comentaba ella con brillo en los ojos

—No creo que sea para tanto además quien se roba el show es el pianista— le dijo pero ella negó con la cabeza

—Pero para mí tu eres muy talentoso en el violín Eriol no hay quien te gane enserio! —decía con una sonrisa

—Bien si a Sakura le gusto me alegro— decía el sonriendo

Al joven que se encontraba cerca de ahí no le agrado mucho esa conversación y a paso acelerado desapareció del lugar entre los callejones de la fría ciudad.

**N/A:** Bien hasta aquí, cortito verdad? XD pero veremos cómo se van dando las cosas. ¿Qué les pareció mi fic de Cumpleaños? Pues díganme en sus reviews n.n

Perdonen mis equivocaciones o demás u.u


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a Todos!

Me he tardado bastante en actualizar este fic debido a que tenía algo avanzado pero de un rato a otro termine borrando todo y volviendo a empezar xD. (Me paso también con los otros fics que tengo pendientes)

En fin, mil gracias por sus reviews, también a los que ponen la historia en favoritos y a quienes la siguen.

Hoy acompañada con la canción Europa de SNSD :)

* * *

.

—o—

.

Una habitación apenas iluminada por los pocos rayos del sol que alcanzaban a escabullirse por una pequeña ventana alta.

Unos pequeños sonidos provenientes de la tecla de un piano lleno por pocos segundos el lugar. Luego de un rato fue seguido por otro, y con el pasar del tiempo los pequeños sonidos comenzaban a ser más contantes hasta unirse en una sola canción.

Después de concluir había una pequeña pausa, luego de esta se volvía a repetir la misma canción. Una y otra vez, por largo tiempo, hasta que por fin ceso.

Estaba agotado. Llevaba ya horas tocando la misma canción en esa habitación que tanto le gustaba. Todo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Había recibido una de esas visitas que tanto detestaba.

_-__Meiling__, ¿Tú de nuevo?- dijo. Se cruzó de brazos y__frunció__el ceño mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la puerta- ¿No crees que es muy pronto? No ha pasado mucho desde la última vez. _

_La joven de negros cabellos que se encontraba en la entrada dio un hondo suspiro sin verlo a la cara._

_-¿Me invitas a pasar?_

_-No__alarguemos__las cosas. Como puedes ver estoy bien así que ya puedes irte y__comunicárselos__a ellos- la joven lo miro con tristeza._

_-__Shaoran__¿Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?... Vuelve por favor. Es-estoy al tanto de todo por lo que has pasado y si__todavía__no te sientes listo para volver no tengo por qué arrastrarte pe-pero es que tus padres...- él chico entre cerró los ojos._

_-El problema no es si estoy listo o no. No puedo, es todo-__respondió__secamente._

_-__Shaoran__...tú no tienes la culpa. Nadie piensa de esa manera. No te atormentes ¿si? Estoy más que segura que Él__habría__querido que continuaras, que fueras feliz- dijo tratando de confortarlo con una sonrisa. Intento acercar su mano a él pero se hizo hacia__atrás__y dio media vuelta._

_¿Ser__felíz__? Hace mucho que había dejado de ser como antes. Para él ahora la felicidad estaba prohibida. Era la__única__forma de pagar su condena._

_-Si ya acabaste puedes retirarte- al decir esto se encontraba de espaldas para no mirarla a la cara._

_-¡Te necesitamos!- le grito ella__tratándolo__se hacer entrar en razón. Él solo sonrió sinceramente._

_-Se que__podrás__manejarlo__Meiling__, eres buena con eso- la chica bajo la cabeza dejando que su cabello cubriese parte de sus ojos. Sus manos estaban empuñadas a los lados y__temblaban__\- Lo dejo en tus manos prima- dijo eso ultimo y la chica acento lentamente para__después__retirarse._

Paso su mano por sus cabellos alborotándolos un poco. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Tenía tantos problemas en la cabeza que no podía concentrarse a la hora de tocar el piano, en ocasiones en plenas presentaciones su mente se llenaba de esa clase de pensamientos haciéndolo equivocarse. Esas acciones habían producido nuevos chismes sobre él.

Los últimos días también se sentía de mal humor, todo le molestaba, quien fuera que le hablase le daba fastidio oírlo. Y más cuando de Hiragisawa se trataba. «Ahora le había tomado "más" fastidio a aquel hombre»

Pero nadie le daba importancia a su actitud ya que él siempre ha sido de esa manera.

En cuanto al asunto con la chica misteriosa se había estado recalcando una y otra vez que lo sentía hacia ella era curiosidad. Si, mera curiosidad y nada más. Aun así se sentía un idiota por la actitud que estaba tomando por lo sucedido, y más por lo de Hiragisawa.

Las presentaciones en el bar ahora solo se hacían los fines de semana ya que la temporada había pasado y en este tiempo ya no concurría las personas al bar, así que él aprovechaba para hacer cosas que...¿Le gustaban? No, en realidad él pasaba sus días, durmiendo o viendo televisión, solo para pasar el rato, pero hoy había decidió hacer otra cosa, una que si le agradaba. Salir a caminar, y que mejor hora que las de la noche, no había mucha gente en las calles por lo que era mucho más tranquilo y relajante.

Se arreglo, tomo su chaqueta y salió. Llevaba un tramo de caminata y sus pensamientos se comenzaron a aglomerar en su cabeza.

Tener a Meiling cerca significaba que muy pronto vendrían ellos mismos por él. Tenía que planear algo ¿huir de nuevo? No, no sería sencillo, ya lo tenían vigilado. Además estaba Fye, no lo podía dejar así como así con el bar.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, busco la banca más cercana y se sentó un momento con la mirada hacia un frondoso árbol situado cerca de él. ¿Qué hacer? Se repetía una y otra vez pero en todas sus posibles soluciones y huir, de nuevo parecía la más acertada.

\- ¿Hola?- escucho y una chica peli castaña apareció frente a él. Era ella, la chica misteriosa. ¿Pero como había llegado hasta aquí?

\- Tú...- soltó algo ido

\- Te estuve llamando pero no me escuchabas así que decidí acercarme- dijo con una sonrisa. Ella vestía igual que siempre, un abrigo largo más arriba de las rodillas, medias largas y unos pequeños botines, claro, sin olvidar su inconfundible bufanda rosa, que ahora con la cercanía podía apreciar un lindo bordado de una flor de cerezo en la punta.

\- Como es que...- ¿Como ella había llegado aquí? ¿A esta hora? ¿Qué hace una chica caminando sola por las calles a esta hora?

\- ¡Ah! No me pude presentar la otra vez, soy Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Yo soy...

\- ¡No hay necesidad que me lo digas! Yo se que tienes que mantener tu identidad en secreto y todo eso. Emmm quería devolverte esto- la muchacha saco un paquete de su bolso y se lo extendió al pianista- ¡Mu-muchas Gracias por habérmela prestado aquel día!- se sonrojo un poco

-De nada pero... ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?-pregunto por fin poniéndose algo serio.

-Salía de la casa de una amiga que vive cerca y cuando cruce por aquí te vi- sonrió.

-Ya veo...- luego de eso ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ella solo estaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa y él no se encontraba de humor como para conversar.

Ella ladeo la cabeza un poco, acción que le pareció extraña a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo preocupado- preguntó acercándose un poco a él.

-No, ¿Porqué preguntas?- el se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta.

-No lo sé, Emmm solo es un impresión- se sonrojo al notar lo atrevida que había sido al decir eso.

-Es muy tarde, deberías volver a tu casa. Es muy peligroso que una mujer vaya sola por la calle a esta hora- él se levanto y camino. Ella solo permaneció de pie ante la acción de él.

-¿No vas a venir?- dijo él dándose la vuelta al notar que ella no lo seguía.

-¿Eh? ¡S-si! ¡Ya voy! ¡Gr-gracias, Perdón por las mo-molestias!

Desde que habían comenzado a caminar el silencio había reinado entre los dos. Era una caminata silenciosa. Él se aclaro la garganta.

-Hiragisawa se preocupara si se entera que pensaste ir sola por las calles a esta hora y con este tiempo- decía haciendo referencia a los copos de nieve que iniciaron su caía en ese momento.

-S-si, él es algo sobreprotector- rio- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes...?- ella no pudo terminar por que el sin querer la interrumpió.

-Es normal que tu novio se porte así- añadió él.

Ella se detuvo súbitamente y lo miro a él con los ojos bien abiertos. Él también se detuvo. « ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?»

-¡¿N-n-novio?! ¡¿E-E-Eriol?! No, no, no, no, no,- dejo fuertemente con la cabeza- Eriol es mi amigo, no mi novio.

-Pero ibas a verlo casi todos los viernes y una vez los vi conversando así que...

-Eriol y yo nos conocemos desde niños. En el conservatorio el tocaba el violín y yo el chelo... y pues sobre la razón por la que voy al bar los viernes es otra historia- trato de sonreír.

-Perdón por haber dicho eso.

-No-no te preocupes, quizás dimos esa impresión pero es porque somos buenos amigos. Eriol es algo así como un hermano mayor para mí.

-Ya veo

Ahora la caminata fue mucho más cómoda ya que iniciaron una charla más amena en torno al tema de la música. Él le tomo por sorpresa enterarse de que ella en realidad era amiga de Hiragisawa y que además tocaba el chelo.

Llegaron a la estación donde ella tomaría el metro para regresar a su hogar.

-Muchas Gracias por acompañarme, perdón por las molestias.

-No hay problema- sonrió él.

-Eriol tenía razón- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él la miro confundido- E-es que...yo cuando te vi pensé que eras mucho más frio y algo gruñón pero Eriol dijo que no era así, que tú eras una buena persona, solo bastaba con conocerte. Tenía razón. Confirme eso el día que sucedió lo de la bufanda, estoy avergonzada por haber pensado de esa manera. Aunque no te negare que tenia curiosidad en un principio del porque eras así de serio en tus presentaciones.

-Bueno, no me gusta sonreír mucho que digamos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Hoy te he visto sonreír varias veces- le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo. El analizo un momento la situación. Ella estaba en lo cierto, él había pasado todo el rato riéndose de lo que ella le decía. Hace tanto tiempo que no sonreía así y ahora le dolía un poco la cara. Sonrió al notar eso, pero esa sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

No, había una razón por la que el había dejado de hacerlo y esa era por el castigo que debía recibir... El no podía ser feliz.

-¡Oh! Ya viene mi tren- dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Las puertas se abrieron y ella se dirigió dentro del vehículo- A sido un gusto joven pianista, espero verte de nuevo- sonrió ella mientras se despedía con la mano.

_«__Shaoran__...tú no tienes la culpa. Nadie piensa de esa manera. No te atormentes ¿si? Estoy más que segura que Él__habría__querido que continuaras, que fueras feliz»_ las palabras de Meiling resonaron en su cabeza... ¿Estaría bien darse esta oportunidad después de todos estos años?

-¡Shaoran!-grito el hacia ella mientras las puertas se iban cerrando- ¡Soy Shaoran!- las puertas se cerraron por completo y ella sonrió. El tren se marcho

«Puedo tener un poco de felicidad sin dejar a un lado el tormento de mi pecado... ¿cierto Hermano?» pensó él.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué habrá hecho Shaoran para estar atormentándose con la culpa el mismo?

Se dará una pequeña oportunidad de ser feliz y eso gracias a Sakura pero... ¿Qué pensara Sakura de todo esto? ¿Compartirá el mismo sentimiento con él o pensara de otra manera? ¿Cómo reaccionara al enterarse de su secreto?

Bueno, quizás responda a eso en el siguiente capítulo. Como ya había dicho en el comienzo de este fic, la historia será corta así que todo se desenvolverá rápido, de ahí que también los caps sean cortos.

Bye. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el sitio y como ya era de costumbre él hizo su debida reverencia y salió del escenario. Otra noche, otro fin de semana de presentaciones. El lugar no estaba tan lleno como en otras ocasiones pero no dejaba de tener público.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su encuentro con la chica misteriosa, o mejor dicho, con Sakura Kinomoto. Amiga de la infancia de Hiragisawa. Shaoran pensó que Sakura quizás hablaría con Hiragisawa sobre su encuentro, pero con el pasar del tiempo pudo constatar que el tipo no sabía nada ya que Hiragisawa en todo este tiempo ni siquiera dijo algo de referencia a aquel tema. No era que le importase ese detalle, de ninguna manera, se decía él. Aun así le era extraño que hubiese ocultado dicha información sobre él.

De cualquier forma, desde aquel día no se había vuelto a ver a la chica misteriosa y eso le dio tiempo para pensar en la decisión que acaba de tomar esa noche.

Llego a su apartamento y después de despojarse de su respectivo abrigo y bufanda se recostó en su acolchonada cama. Cerró los ojos y llevo sus brazos a su rostro para cubrir este de la luz.

Se iba a dar una oportunidad, se dijo mientras pensaba. Pero eso no quería decir que él se había perdonado por todo, muy a lo contrario, él sabía que debía seguir culpándose hasta el fin de sus días. Pero ahora ya no de aquella forma. Al menos, solo por ahora, se regalaría unos pocos momentos para ser feliz. Y en todos esos "pocos momentos" venían incluida una joven peli castaña de ojos verdes.

Sonrió al recordar el rostro de ella.

Por fin el día que había estado esperando llego. Otro viernes por la noche en el que se encontraría con sus ojos mientras tocaba en el solitario escenario.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan ansioso? —dijeron tras de él y lentamente Shaoran se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido para enfrentar a su jefe.

— ¿Ansioso yo? Debes estar bromeando— se cruzó de brazos mientras recostaba su espalda en la pared que tenía detrás— No te hagas suposiciones— añadió.

—Llevas viendo tu reloj desde hace un largo rato, también has estado dando pequeñas miraditas al bar desde detrás de las cortinas del escenario. ¿Quién es esa persona importante que esta por venir? — Sonrió ampliamente el rubio— Pero te entenderé si lo quieres mantener en secreto— dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras se iba sin esperar respuesta de él.

— ¡Oye! ¡Si sigues molestándome con tus estupideces renunciare! ¡Recuérdalo bien! —pero el rubio ya estaba fuera de su vista.

Ya estaba por finalizar la presentación del día y aún no había rastro alguno de Sakura en el bar. ¿Por qué de todos los viernes tenía que faltar justo este?, pensó molesto. Cuando hubo tocado las ultimas notas el telón cayo seguido por los bulliciosos aplausos y con eso el viernes para él había terminado. Pero no se quedaría así, se dijo. No dejaría que el día terminara así, justo cuando después de todos estos años había tomado una decisión como esa.

Apenas se dio la salida de los demás integrantes de la banda, Shaoran intercepto a Hiragisawa entes de que este desapareciera por las calles de la ciudad.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunto tranquilamente Eriol mientras observaba a un ceñudo Shaoran bloqueándole la salida.

— ¿Qué sucedió con tu amiga? ¿Por qué no vino hoy? — Eriol parpadeo varias veces ante la extrañeza de la pregunta e inocentemente respondió;

—Perdóname, Shaoran pero no se de quien estás hablando.

—Sakura Kinomoto ¿Te suena? —dijo entre dientes. «El idiota de Hiragisawa lo está haciendo apropósito»

—Ah, ahora que lo dices. También me extraño que no haya venido, pero me llamo hace unos minutos atrás disculpándose—sonrió falsamente—Dijo que está enferma y que no pudo asistir— se abrió paso e hizo a un lado a Shaoran mientras en el camino ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Esa no parecía ser toda la verdad y las reacciones de Hiragisawa lo daban por hecho. Ahora comenzaba a preocuparle lo que quizás hubiese sucedido a Sakura.

Hoy era su día libre y estaba ahí, frente al hogar de la muchacha. Aun no podía creer lo atrevido que había sido en ir directamente a Hiragisawa para pedirle información sobre ella y que él a pesar de ello se la diera sin ni siquiera preguntar los motivos. Ahora que se lo pensaba bien, a Shaoran le parecía a ver visto al tipo decaído últimamente, para ser exactos desde que ella no había podido ir a bar…Frunció el ceño ante la idea loca que llego a su cabeza. ¿A él le gustaba ella? No, eso no podía ser, se dijo.

La casa en donde ella vivía era de esas residencias antiguas, de esas que si la veías por largo rato jurarías que en cualquier momento aparecería alguna mujer con un vestido de grandes faldones o algún hombre con un sombrero de copa. Contrastaba mucho con las demás que no eran más que edificaciones grandes y modernas. Un pedacito de pasado en la actualidad se podría decir.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se acercó hasta la puerta de la casa pero cuando levanto la mano para tocar la puerta esta se detuvo en el aire. ¿Qué diría? Se preguntó. Pensándoselo mejor solo habían hablado en dos ocasiones y eso no le daba el derecho como para ir a su casa así como así, al final no la culparía si pensaba mal de él.

Dio vuelta solo para toparse de golpe con aquellos ojos que tanto le fascinaban.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dijo ella entre sorprendida y preocupada — ¿Sucedió algo malo? — llevaba unas pesadas bolsas de compras consigo y él al notarlo se apresuró en tomarlas—Gracias— añadió avergonzada mientras se cubría con su bufanda hasta su nariz.

—Me dijeron que estabas enferma— confeso—pero no te ves tan mal.

—Yo…pues, lo estaba—comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos con nerviosismo. Algo le decía que en realidad mentía, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Ella se adelantó y abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

A lo lejos de esa misma calle el sonido del clic de una cámara resonaba consecutivamente mientras su lente estaba dirigido en dirección a la entrada de aquella antigua casa en donde los dos jóvenes acababan de ingresar.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el centro de una pequeña salita mientras en sus manos tenía una pequeña taza de té. No podía dejar de observar a su alrededor y dejar de pensar en que alguna abuelita vivía allí. Había muchas decoraciones con bordados y fotos viejas en las paredes, entre todas las fotografías trato de divisar una en la que ella estuviese pero por más que las observaba todas solo encontró una en donde se apreciaba a una pequeña y sonriente Sakura abrazada a otra niña de negros cabellos.

—Aquí esta— dijo ella y él de inmediato poso sus ojos en su dirección. Acababa de entrar a la sala con un platillo de galletas que coloco en la mesita de centro— Espero te gusten— sonrió tomando asiento frente a él.

—Muchas Gracias— ella sonrió. Había valido la pena pedirle información sobre ella a Hiragisawa, se dijo. Y casi como si ella hubiese leído sus pensamientos pregunto;

—Eriol no me dijo que habías preguntado por mí— se inflo de cachetes y cruzo de brazos —Bueno, quizás lo olvido— lo excuso con una sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba a Shaoran le parecía que ellos dos ocultaban algo, cosa que le llamo mucho la curiosidad. Estaba por hacer una pregunta indiscreta cuando el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

—Pensé que Kumi se tardaría mucho más en regresar— dijo ella antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Kumi era algo así como un ama de llaves de la casa, una señora mayor que parecía tener un temperamento fuerte y un humor de perros. Lo había recibido con mala gana y el ceño fuertemente fruncido pero cuando supo de en realidad se trataba del famoso pianista misterioso su cara le cambio por completo. Hasta lo había invitado a quedarse a cenar por lo que ella había salido de inmediato a comprar algunos ingredientes faltantes. Sakura le había dicho que no se preocupase ya que bastara con decirle a la señora que él prefería tener su identidad en secreto para que ella callara como una tumba.

Pero cuando Sakura entro de nuevo en la salita no lo hizo con la bajita señora mayor. Ella venia acompañada con una joven de piel pálida y sedoso cabello negro.

—Es él— le dijo a la chica peli negra. Parecía que venían hablando de él desde la entrada. La chica hizo una educada reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor…emm— la chica dudo en como referirse a él y cuando Sakura se acercó a su oído y susurro algo ella concluyo su frase—…señor pianista — Las dos chicas sonrieron en complicidad.

—Esta es mi prima, Tomoyo Daidouji— añadió Sakura.

—Mucho gusto— el extendió la mano compartiendo el saludo. Al verla con detenimiento cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba. Era la niña que abrazaba a Sakura en la fotografía.

Así que son primas, se dijo él. Luego de charla un poco pudo enterarse un poco más sobre la vida de Sakura. Ella vivía en aquella casa que pertenecía a su tía junto a su prima. Los padres de Sakura se encontraban en un viaje recorriendo diferentes partes del mundo y ella en busca de estabilidad había decidido quedarse junto a su prima. Las dos eran estudiantes universitarias y además de ello, su prima, al igual que Sakura tocaba un instrumento.

— ¿Adivina cuál es? — había bromeado Sakura.

— ¿Es uno de cuerda? — Pregunto pero ella negó con la cabeza, su prima no dejaba de dar pequeñas risitas ante la escena— ¿Percusión?

—Nop. De viento — sonrió vencedora.

—Toco la flauta— añadió su prima— Tenemos muchos instrumentos en casa porque a mi madre le gusta mucho la música— una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro pero fue rápidamente oculta por la joven— ¿Qué tal si tocamos un poco?

Aun no entendía como había acabo todo en un concierto. El tocando el piano, Sakura el chelo y su prima Tomoyo la flauta. La señora Kumi quedo fascinada y con cada pieza que interpretaban aplaudía dramáticamente. Después de la cena la música continúo hasta que llego la noche y él tuvo que irse. Tomoyo y la señora Kumi lo invitaron a que volviera cuando quiera y hasta le regalaron varios dulces para que llevase consigo. Sakura lo acompaño hasta la salida.

Ya afuera mientras bajaban los escalones ella lo observo detenidamente y frunció el ceño. El la miro desde el escalón de abajo extraño por su expresión.

— ¿Dónde está tu bufanda? —pregunto ella y él llevo su mano a su cuello solo para comprobar lo ya dicho por ella.

—La olvide— dijo y ella bajo otro escalón para quedar a la misma altura de él. Lo sorprendió al sacarse su bufanda rosa y colgársela en el cuello al él.

—Tú ya hiciste esto una vez— le dijo mientras arreglaba la bufanda en su cuello—Ahora estamos a mano— el no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—Pero se verá extraño que un hombre como yo vaya por la calle usando una bufanda rosa— añadió falsamente molesto pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—El color te queda lindo— se sonrojo mientras sonreía tímidamente. Él estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando el sonido de un clic llamo de inmediato su atención. Poso su vista en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué suce...? — Atrajo a Sakura contra sí y le cubrió el rostro con su chaqueta, luego corrió junto con ella hasta la casa y la metió dentro— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto ella con mayor insistencia.

Tomoyo y la señora Kumi llegaron de inmediato a la entrada junto a ellos pero él ni siquiera había caído en sus presencias. Él solo se quedó observando el preocupado rostro de Sakura por un largo rato sin decir una palabra, luego trago fuerte y tras recostarse contra la puerta de entrada dijo;

—Me siguieron hasta aquí…me están vigilando…

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Hello~ ¡He vuelto gente bonita! Ya era hora de publicar el capítulo siguiente de esta historia. Pensaba hacerla solo de 3 caps, pero me he decidido alargarla un poquito más (de igual forma cada cap es corto u.u). Pues bien, díganme que les pareció en sus reviews ;)

Chausito~


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? — pregunto Tomoyo a lo lejos.

—Son…— se disponía a responder pero primero quería verificarlo. Abrió unos centímetros la cortina y trato de divisar por la ventana de quien se trataba. No eran ellos, se dijo mentalmente. La persona de la cámara no era más que la reportera de chismes más afamada de la ciudad, quien desde hace tiempo le tenía el ojo encima en su búsqueda de crear sus notas sensacionalistas sobre él. Aquella mujer se había empecinado en descubrir sus secretos y era quien siembre se encargaba de esparcir rumores. Últimamente se había ensañado en decir que al parecer "alguien" comenzaba a llamar la atención del famoso pianista. Suspiro exasperado. Con esto habría más rumores.

— ¿Son quienes? —insistió Sakura.

—Son reporteros— dijo mirándolas a todas—Me han seguido hasta aquí— Las tres mujeres llevaron sus manos a su boca para ahogar sus exclamaciones de sorpresa. Se comenzaron a preocupar por él y su secreto, pero a diferencia de ellas él no podía compartir su sentimiento. La verdad era que cuando supo quiénes eran se sintió fuertemente aliviado. Meiling había cumplido con su parte deteniendo por el momento la vigilancia que tenían sobre él. Aún podía estar tranquilo.

— ¿Qué harás? —pregunto Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Nada— se encogió de hombros y las tres mujeres lo vieron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas. No importa lo que haga siempre van a salir con algún rumor tonto, nunca he tenido la necesidad de aclarar nada.

Las tres mujeres parecieron calmarse pero aún se mantenían preocupadas.

Al día siguiente no se sorprendió al ver en el periódico local una gran foto de él con el encabezado "¿EL PIANISTA MISTERIOSO ENAMORADO?" rodo los ojos ante la ridiculez. Aventó el periódico al basurero sin molestarse en leer la nota que de seguro serian solo simples suposiciones tontas y comentarios estúpidos.

Después del día de la visita a casa de Sakura él se sentía de un mejor humor, ahora los dos se encontraban más seguido, en ocasiones salían los dos a caminar o tan solo se quedaban conversando en casa junto a Tomoyo y la señora Kumi, también solían encontrarse al final de las presentaciones en donde cuando estas concluían ella corría a la parte trasera del bar para verlo antes de que se fuera. Eran las semanas más tranquilas que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, se decía Shaoran siempre al llegar a casa.

Cuando llego un nuevo día de trabajo en el bar, Shaoran se sorprendió al ver a Hiragisawa esperándolo en le entrada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Necesitamos hablar— le dijo cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente. Shaoran sonrió burlón.

— ¿Qué tendría yo que tratar contigo? —intento cruzar de largo pero Eriol lo tomo fuertemente del brazo impidiéndoselo.

—Sakura— dijo este entre dientes y lo soltó de golpe— sígueme— añadió mientras se abría paso dentro del establecimiento. Shaoran lo fulmino con la mirada pero aun así lo siguió hasta un cuarto privado, que se podría decir que era su camerino, en donde al entrar Hiragisawa se cercioró de que nadie estuviese por ahí cerca para después cerrar la puerta.

—Desembucha, ¿Qué hay con Sakura? — pregunto él mientras se despojaba de su bufanda y abrigo y los dejaba sobre una silla aledaña.

— ¿Acaso no has leído los periódicos últimamente? — se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues no he tenido tiempo ¿Por qué? — Eriol le lanzo a los pies otro periódico en donde se veía claramente a él y a Sakura en la entrada de la casa de ella, justo en el momento en que la tapo con su chaqueta para que no la vieran, él tomo aquel papel en sus manos y lo observo detenidamente. Cuando lo abrió para leer la nota se sorprendió al ver varias fotos de él y Sakura de los últimos días, en la mayoría de estas no se notaba claramente la cara de ella y eso lo tranquilizo un poco. "EL PIANISTA Y SU ENAMORADA SECRETA, UN NOVIAZGO POCO A POCO CONFIRMADO" decía en grandes letras.

—No se ha revelado la identidad de Sakura al público pero eso no quiere decir que los periodistas de chismes no lo sepan. Han estado tras de ella los últimos días tratándole de sacar información sobre ti y su "relación", es cuestión de tiempo para que su nombre salga a luz y sea perseguida por muchas más personas. Le dije que diga que todo fue un malentendido pero debido a que tú le dijiste que siempre callas ante estos rumores ella ha optado por hacer lo mismo.

Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo. No se había esperado que las cosas terminasen hiendo en dirección de Sakura. La pobre debía estar sintiéndose agobiada.

—A puesto a que no solo viniste a contarme esto— dijo a Eriol— ¿En que habías pensado para terminar con esto? — Eriol sonrió con satisfacción.

—Captas rápido— comento— Tengo solo dos opciones para ti; la primera es que salgas a desmentir esto y digas que no conoces a Sakura, y que ella tampoco te conoce a ti. Así no andarían tras de ella en busca de información sobre ti— Él lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y la segunda opción?

—Que te alejes por completo de ella y no vuelvas a verla. Así no tendrás que aclarar nada y al final las cosas terminaran por calmarse— Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!

—Entonces por tu culpa la pobre de Sakura tendrá que dejar de asistir para siempre a este bar para no ser bombardeada con preguntas, y déjame decirte que tienes un club de fans que no estará feliz con la idea de que tu atención este puesta en una sola chica, la acosaran constantemente— ¿Club de fans? Eso sí era nuevo para él.

Se quedó ahí estático y cerró las manos en puños.

—Entiendo, hare algo. ¿Puedes dejarme solo un momento? —Hiragisawa se fue sin comentar nada más dejándolo sumido en un completo silencio. Shaoran se sentó en una silla cercana mientras veía a un punto fijo en la pared. Aquí había acabado todo, se dijo. Esto debía ser una señal del destino mostrándole que ni siquiera intentase darse una oportunidad porque esta no se daría, no importaba lo que hiciese. Él conocía perfectamente de lo que los medios sensacionalistas eran capaces. ¿Dejaría acaso que dijeses lo que quisieran de Sakura? ¿Qué la persiguieran hasta el cansancio? ¿Qué hicieran pedazos su imagen? No, no podía meterla a ella en una situación como esa. Ella no se merecía eso por su causa.

¿Hablar con la prensa o dejar de verla?, se preguntó pero él ya sabía que decisión tomar. Shaoran pensaba que la prensa nunca dejaría de especular a pesar de sus palabras por lo que la segunda opción debía ser la escogida.

Se alejaría de ella.

Se encontró con ella en casa de Hiragisawa, gracias a la intervención de él mismo después de que Shaoran le comunicara su decisión.

—Pensé que nos veríamos hasta el viernes por la noche en tu presentación. Que me mandes a citar otro día de la semana, en horas de la tarde y en casa de Eriol eso si no me lo esperaba. Debe ser por lo de los periódicos ¿Cierto?, pero no debes preocuparte, igual que ti yo no diré nada sobre nosotros—sonrió ella ampliamente. Debía admitir que sus palabras lo hacían feliz, pero una felicidad acosta de la de ella no era algo que se permitiría.

—Tienes razón, era por ese motivo pero…— antes de continuar la conversación observo amenazante a un Eriol que se había instalado sin invitación alguna en la sala donde se suponía solo estarían él y Sakura. Hiragisawa levanto las manos en el aire.

—Ok, ya entendí. No necesitas mirarme así para que me vaya—pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta— Nunca espere ser tratado así por ti en mi propia casa—se encogió de hombros—Si me necesitan estaré en la habitación de al lado—y con eso desapareció del lugar. Sakura observo el sitio donde antes había estado de pie Hiragisawa y a Shaoran alternamente.

—Ustedes dos se llevan bien— y eso no había sido una pregunta, sino un hecho para ella. Shaoran decidió no comentar nada sobre ello y enfocarse en lo que debía.

—Respecto al motivo…— ella poso su atención por completo sobre él. Esos ojos verdes lo observaban con expectativa latente— Yo… —junto sus mano y jugueteo levemente con sus pulgares, tal y como la había visto hacer a ella. Fue inconsciente, simplemente el movimiento comenzó sin querer pero ella lo noto de inmediato y su semblante cambio a uno mucho más serio. Había captado que lo que él le diría no sería nada bueno.

—Creo que sería mejor si cortamos cualquier tipo de relación desde ahora, hacer como si fuésemos completos desconocidos otra vez…

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe esta broma? —Intento sonreír pero al ver la mirada seria de él se detuvo en el acto— ¿Por qué?... —soltó en un susurro pero él se apresuró en intervenir.

—Pienso que es la única forma de acabar con eso de los periódicos, si los dos dejamos de juntarnos ellos gradualmente olvidaran el asunto y todo será enterrado, ya no habría más especulaciones.

— ¡Pero...!

—No renuncies a tu tranquilidad por una simple amistad— la miro a los ojos y trato de sonreír, pero esta tan solo era una sonrisa hueca—No es como si hubiésemos sido amigos por largo tiempo…será fácil volver a como era antes.

— ¡Pues yo no pienso igual!

—Ya me darás la razón cuando te encuentras agobiada por las personas que se acercaran a ti por respuestas. Yo solo me estoy adelantando a un hecho que sucedería en el futuro y en dicho caso hubieses sido tú la que estuviese diciendo lo que acabo de proponerte. Solo nos ahorre el trago amargo— se levantó de su asiento luego de dar un profundo suspiro y se encamino hacia la salida. Sakura fue pisándole los talones hasta la entrada mientras en el camino iba dando otras alternativas de cómo acabar con el dilema sin que tener que dejar de verse pero para Shaoran ninguna de sus ideas darían resultado, ella no conocía lo que los medios podían hacer contigo, como con una sola palabra mal dicha podían cambiar tu vida para siempre.

Cerró sus manos en puños cuando un recuerdo vago amenazaba por llegar a su cabeza y lo disipo rápidamente. Era mejor no abrir heridas pasadas, se dijo.

Se colocó su abrigo y bufanda pero cuando abrió la puerta ella lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.

—Espera, debemos hablar más sobre esto, esa no puede ser la única solución…

—Como ya te dije; No renuncies a tu tranquilidad por una simple amistad— él coloco su mano sobre la de ella en su brazo y delicadamente la obligo a soltarlo. — Fue un gusto conocerte— y luego desapareció dejándola a sola ella allí de pie.

—Es mejor así— dijeron tras de sí y Sakura no se dio vuelta para ver a Eriol.

—Lo dices por ti. Por qué así nada evitaría que fuese al bar los viernes ¿No es cierto? —Se dio vuelta y lo enfrento con el ceño levemente fruncido. Él soltó un fuerte suspiro y se recostó contra la pared aledaña con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—En parte…—confeso— pero no me creas el malo de la historia, Sakura. Sabes que si estuvieses en peligro actuaria de la misma forma, no importa si aquello me beneficia o no. Como tu amigo eso es algo que no puedo permitir, también le prometí a Tomoyo que te cuidaría ¿Entiendes? Si ella se entera de la verdadera situación por la que estás pasando no me lo perdonaría— ella apretó las manos en puños.

—Pero Eriol, él a mí me…

—Lo sé, y ahora que lo pienso debí de interponerme antes de que desarrollaras aquel tipo de sentimientos por él. Si tan solo no hubiese ignorado lo de los chismes…pero en ese momento no creí que llegarían hasta tal punto— Sakura negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Pienso que ustedes están exagerándolo todo. A diario pasan este tipo de cosas y al final todo se termina por olvidar, solo debemos soportar este corto tiempo de bombardeos de preguntas—Tomo su chaqueta y bufanda rápidamente mientras abría la puerta—Ya verán que esto se solucionara muy pronto—sonrió.

— ¿Iras tras él?

—Por supuesto— afirmo mientras arreglaba su bufanda— No dejare que esto se termine así, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien—dijo con seguridad absoluta y Eriol ante sus palabras sonrió. Sakura siempre era así de decidida, desde que él la conocía sabía que cuando a aquella muchacha deseaba algo se esforzaba al máximo por conseguirlo— Además—añadió— Una parejita me enseño que hay que perseverar cuando encuentras por fin el amor ¿No? —Eriol se sonrojo levemente. La referencia sobre él y Tomoyo lo tomo desprevenido.

La verdadera razón por la que ella había comenzado a ir a aquel bar los viernes era esa. Eriol y Tomoyo mantenían una relación a escondidas ya que el padre de ella se oponía a esta debido a los orígenes pobres de él, lo peor fue cuando el padre de Tomoyo se enteró que Eriol se ganaba la vida con la música, algo que para él no podría sustentar una vida cómoda para su adorada hija, por eso Sakura se convirtió en algo así como la mensajera entre ellos dos. Con el tiempo el padre de Tomoyo se enteró y obligo a su sobrina a que tampoco frecuentara al chico, así que, cuando Eriol entro a trabajar al bar se les ocurrió la idea que cada viernes después de Sakura salir de sus prácticas en el conservatorio podría ella escabullirse allí y entregar las cartas y regalos entre Tomoyo y Eriol.

Y era gracias a ellos dos que ella había conocido a Shaoran motivo por el cual estaba muy agradecida.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo escucho. Justo aquel día se había ganado una buena reprimenda por parte de su tío quien hasta había amenazado de mandarla con sus padres si seguía ayudándolos y debido a ello se deprimió un poco. Su prima sufría mucho por la constante negativa de su padre ¿Por qué simplemente no los dejaba estar juntos?, era la pregunta que abordaba su cabeza mientras se encontraba en el bar. Eriol era un buen chico y quería de verdad a su prima, puede que dinero no fuese algo que le sobraba pero tampoco es como si estuviese muriéndose de hambre, era simplemente absurda la actitud de su tío. Ella no sedería ante sus regaños, los ayudaría cueste lo que cueste, se decía decidida.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió después con ella. Con el pasar del tiempo las notas comenzaban a hipnotizarla y de alguna forma relajarla de poco a poco, ya no se sentía tan abatida como cuando había entrado al bar. Era tranquilizador, ahora comprendía porque aquel bar era tan concurrido, se dijo en aquel momento.

Así fue como empezó a fijarse más en la persona que tocaba las melodías. Al principio lo observaba de vez en cuando mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, después aquello se volvió algo mucho más consecutivo. Desde la primera vez que su mirada se cruzó con la de él debía admitir que se sintió algo intimidada por lo que le daba algo de temor el enfrentarse a sus ojos nuevamente, debido a ello que siempre que él parecía mirar hacia el público ella hiciese como si estuviese viendo a un punto en el escenario como si estuviese perdida en sus pensamientos y cuando por su vista periférica notaba que él se volvía a concentrar en tocar ella de inmediato posaba sus ojos sobre él.

Su curiosidad había sido tal que hasta comenzó a bombardear con preguntas a Eriol para que le hablase sobre el misterioso hombre que tocaba el piano. "¿No crees que es algo frio? Pareciese que todo le molestara por ello que siempre frunce el ceño" había dicho ella a Eriol y el solo había sonreído para después decirle que aun que aquel hombre daba esa impresión no era malo. Tiempo después ella misma lo compro cuando él le presto su bufanda cuando esperaba a Eriol y después de eso cuando lo encontró en sentado en la banca de aquel parque.

Ella sonrió al recordar todo eso. Su curiosidad hacia él se había convertido en un sentimiento mucho más fuerte.

—Te gusta mucho ¿No? —dijo Eriol y ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

Sakura salió de la casa de Eriol y corrió en búsqueda de Shaoran.

.

—o—

.

—Esto es lo último de lo cual nos enteramos respecto a su hijo, señor— el hombre de negro se acercó hasta el gran escritorio y dejo varios periódicos locales de una ciudad lejana sobre este. La noticia en la sección de chisme de un pianista misterioso y un aparente nuevo amor encabezaba cada uno de ellos. Aquella noticia no fue recibida con mucha alegría por el hombre tras aquel gran escritorio.

—Así que ha estado empecinado en quedarse en esa ciudad por aquella chica…—dijo pensativo—Muy bien. Has algo para que la chica lo obligue a dejarla, que él no quiera aparecer ni en pintura ante ella— el hombre tomo el periódico en sus manos y lo observo detenidamente—Que él no se entere de nada. No debe saber que fui yo el que provoco esto ¿Entendió? Tampoco quiero que esto llegue a oídos de mi sobrina Meiling. Conociéndola como la conozco, si llega a enterarse correrá a advertir a su primo de todo.

—Comprendo, señor—dijo el hombre de negro mientras hacia una reverencia— Y creo que ya sé exactamente lo que debo hacer—añadió en voz baja para sí mismo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** El primer secreto ha sido revelado y ahora conocemos la verdadera razón de las visitas de Sakura al bar los viernes por la noche, además de los sentimientos de ella hacia Shaoran. (Pues no hay que culparla, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un malhumorado y talentoso Shaoran? *w* jajajaja.)

Como ya he dicho anteriormente, y no está demás volverlo a aclarar, esta historia es cortita así que en el próximo cap. le toca a Shaoran exponer su secreto y con eso nos encontraremos en el final de la misma. (Pero no se confíen, quien sabe si se me ocurra algo de último minuto y termine cambiando lo que tengo planeado y al final se alargue otro poquitín más jajaja xD. Mejor dejo que mi corazón decida u.u)

¿Cuál creen que es el secreto de Shaoran? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! …Aunque ya sé que se lo han de imaginar u.u. No se vayan sin comentar, siempre tengo curiosidad de saber lo que piensan ;)

Chausito~


End file.
